1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermosettable polyester resin coating compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,920 there are disclosed coating compositions based on a combination of a linear, stiff polyester characterized by high (e.g. &gt;25%) aromatic content with a linear, highly flexible polyester characterized by relatively low (e.g. &lt;20%) aromatic content.
Applicants are aware of no polyester resin coatings, based on the compositions disclosed below exhibiting the outstanding balance of desirable properties possessed by the formulations hereinafter described.